Enter King Bowser
Episode 1 is the first episode of the series, it introduces some of the main characters here, Episode 1 is called Bowser's Return Plot The Mario Bros's and Wario Bros's race in the 5th Anual Grand Prix, but as they dash towards the finish line, a Vortrex opens up, a shadow flies out and attacks them, then the Red Fire, Brute and the Wario Bros fly out of the stadium, then the shadow then takes color and is revealed to be Marx, who then flies off, Bowser then arrives and complains that the 'Ugly jester with wings' ruined his plan, the Exploding Met and three Bomb-Ombs are dropped down and explode (The Exploding Met says it's trademark line), then out of the dust cloud, Bowser emerges, then begins to fight Mario Transcript (Intro) (Shows episode title: Bowser’s Return) (Zoom in on a Sockop, who is hoping towards a cliff in Dimble Woods, looks around notices the Blue Chaos Emerald) Sockop: Whazzat? Some kind of priceless gem! If I sell it, I’ll be the richest Sockop in the world (Sky goes black) Sockop: Hunh? A storm? Better get home (Light appears, energy sparks out, Mecha Sonic appears) Mecha Sonic: Give me the Chaos Emerald Sockop: Who? Mecha Sonic: GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD! Sockop: This? It’s mine you fool! Finders keepers! Mecha Sonic: I guess I am gonna have to kill you (Mecha Sonic powers up a charge attack, fires at Sockop) Sockop: WAIT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Screen goes white) (Zoom in on the Red Fire and Brute) Lakilarry: As we gather here today, we are setting to look for who will win the final of the 5th Annual Grand Prix, Mario and Luigi vs. Wario and Waluigi. This race is proudly sponsored by Princess Peach (Princess Peach waves) (Zoom in on the Mario and Wario bros.) Wario: I’m gonna ween (Mario and Luigi laugh) Wario: Need a lesson loser Lakilarry: The race is about to begin Lakitu: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!!!!! (The Red Fire explodes) Lakilarry: Looks like the Mario Bros. had a blow-out, giving the Wario Bros. a head start (Luigi tries to get the Red Fire working; he then gets a Golden Dash Mushroom, which makes the Red Fire speed ahead of the Wario Bros.) Lakilarry: Looks like the Mario’s took the lead (Waluigi pulls out a Lightning Bolt, he uses it to attack the Mario Bros. who shrink after it touches them, Wario then drive over them and squashes them, then Luigi pulls out a Mushroom, later becoming in the lead again, but then Waluigi gets a Mushroom and pits the Mario and Wario Bros. to look as if the race is a tie, then a Vortrex opens up, a shadowy figure flies out and attacks, launching the Red Fire, Brute and the Wario Bros. out of the racetrack) Lakilarry: What!? What happened? (A few Bomb-ombs land, so does an Exploding Met, they all explode, Bowser drops down, he glares at Mario, he looks angry) Bowser: Grrr… That ugly jester thing ruined my first plan, but my next one won’t fail Lakilarry: Oh no, Bowser is going to kidnap the princess Bowser: Hey Cloudboy! How’d you know my plan, but that is only half my plan, (Bowser looks at Mario) Mario needs punishment for what he has done to me, he will pay (Mario looks angry, he gets out a hammer, Luigi notices what is happening, and then he flees) Bowser: Your chicken brother always cracks me up, lets settle this once and for all (After a shocking return, will Bowser manage to defeat Mario and kidnap Princess Peach again? Find out next time in the amazing Super Kirby Dash!) (Credits roll)﻿ Appearances Mario (1st) Luigi (1st) Mecha Sonic (1st) Marx (1st) Bowser (1st) Wario (1st) Waluigi (1st) Kamek (1st) Princess Peach (1st) Exploding Met (1st)﻿ Category:Episodes